


Parker

by mific



Category: Leverage
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Parker in her leather jacket.





	Parker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to embark on several complicated artworks for various challenges, but I felt like doing a simpler portrait first. Watercolours, with some ink in the background.

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/175471106615/parker-mific-leverage-archive-of-our-own)

 

 


End file.
